The Heretic
The Heretic is created by Edgeworks. It is the first in the three part trilogy of the The Codex. This series has been completed. The Heretic was created with only 7 episodes, but the 7th episode is longer than the other episodes in the series. Unlike The Codex, The Heretic includes fancier CGI work, such as a space battle between the UNSC and the Covenant. Episode List Episode 1: Seeds of Doubt The High Cleric, Dove 'Antenatee, uncovers the Temple of the Guardian. He arrives there with his pupil and comrade, the Praetor. He encounters The Guardian, which reveals information that shakes his belief in the Prophets. He then leaves the Temple through a portal, leaving behind his bewildered student. Episode 2: Mission Briefing Three teams of Spartans, Red, Blue and Green Team, are pulled from training and given a mission: to find and escort a possible Covenant defector. They are first assigned to meet up with a special operative. Episode 3: Predator and Prey After 'Antenatee left, a team of Seraphim, commanded by Kilrah Saburee, arrive at the Temple of the Guardian to investigate. The Praetor already dislikes Kilrah, and is shocked by the news that Dove has been branded a heretic, and that he is suspected of heresy as well. Episode 4: Rendezvous The Spartans travel to the station Livingston upon the frigate Mercury, ''and arrive just as the Covenant CCV-Class Cruiser ''Unceasing Vigilance ''attacks the station. The Spartans fight their way to an A.I., Lykurgus, who is their special operative, and leave behind Green Team to defend vital tactical information as the Red and Blue team take over the ''Unceasing Vigilance and escape. Episode 5: Consorting with the Enemy As the Seraphim search for 'Antenatee, the Praetor suddenly disappears. The Seraphim are immediately convinced that the Praetor is working with Dove. The Praetor is actually speaking to Dove in the Great Chamber of the Codex, and listens to the Guardian as it tells him information that shakes his faith as well. Episode 6: Follow The Fleet The Spartans aboard the Unceasing Vigilance ''attempt to spread false leads to the Covenant, but as they deliver the false information to the Covenant, their ruse is discovered, and they attempt to flee and are fired upon. Their pursuers destroy the ''Unceasing Vigilance, ''but the Spartans escape via Phantoms. Episode 7: Children of The Ark The Spartans fly to a strange planet, the same one the Seraphim and the Praetor eventually teleport to. The Spartans are given incredible information from Dove, but the Seraphim arrive, and attempt to kill him. As they engage each other, the Covenant fleet is engaged by the UNSC fleet, led by the ''Royal Sovereign. The finale of The Heretic. Characters Spartans *Chief: The leader of the Spartans, having a red and blue Delta logo. *Jack Foster: The leader of Red Team; wild, cheerful, and reckless. He takes pleasure in annoying Mckenzie, whom he shares a love-hate relationship with. *Candace Mckenzie: The leader of Blue Team; more cautious and tactical than Jack. *Lykurgus: A "smart" A.I. Covenant *Dove 'Antenatee: The High Cleric, now a heretic, and mentor to the Praetor. *The Praetor: Dove's pupil, and a suspected heretic. *Kilrah Saburee: Captain of the Seraphim. Links *Official Series Playlist *YouTube Playlist Category:Machinima